


A Moment of Weakness

by cannibalsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I can't find a tag for belly bulging but there's mention of that too, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, alpha!Mauga, no one asked for this but here I am anyway, omega!Baptiste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsmut/pseuds/cannibalsmut
Summary: During his time with the Carribbean Coalition, Baptiste always had the supplies needed to get through any encounter, and Talon had money, so he assumed it would always be the same, but when he finds out the hard way that he doesn't have suppressants in the middle of a mission, he falls back into the hands of another Talon recruit.





	A Moment of Weakness

Baptiste hadn’t seen it coming when it happened. During his time with the Carribbean Coalition, he’d always had the medicine needed to get through any encounter with minimal issues, and Talon had money, so he assumed it would be the same and didn’t think much of it. When he assessed his available supplies on his first few missions, it didn’t occur to him that anything might be missing. 

It wasn’t until midway through a mission at Cockburn Harbour that the realization finally dawned on him. He and Mauga had been assigned to find a corporation executive who’d been in hiding after not meeting some expectation of Talon’s. Baptiste couldn’t remember what the man had done that had sent them off to the South Caicos resort after him, which was out of character. Ordinarily Baptiste was good at keeping tabs of all facets of a mission. But as he and Mauga crossed the beach in the dark, headed toward the isolated safe house where they knew the man was waiting, he couldn’t seem to come up with the reason. Or the name.

All Baptiste could think about was the fact that his armor felt uncomfortably tight, and that despite it being a cool autumn night, he was strangely warm. 

Still, he said nothing, following behind Mauga as they reached the front door of the safe house, Mauga knocking the door inward and making no attempt to be subtle about it. Not that he needed to, of course—the safe house was a decent distance from the resort, which itself was a decent distance away from the rest of the city. 

“Knock, knock! You got a visitor, buddy.”

Baptiste heard Mauga speak, but the force of Mauga knocking the door down triggered something primal in Baptiste. He stood stock still outside the safe house, entire body trembling as he heard a gunshot, sounding like it was far off in the distance even though he knew internally it came from just inside the door. Only then did he catch on to the one supply he’d gone without for all those missions.

Suppressants.

“ _ Merde _ ,” he finally muttered aloud, breathless. “I’m in heat.”

Once he recognized it, he couldn’t figure out why it had taken him so long to register it. His body was on fire under his armor, but more importantly than that, he could  _ feel _ the massive, overpowering energy coming off of Mauga, even with the large man on the other side of a wall from him.

“All taken care of, Captain. Since we don’t have anything else to do here, are we clear to spend some vacation time on the beach?”

“Copy, Mauga. We’ll be in touch when it’s time for another mission.”

Even with the earpiece in his ear, it still felt like Cuerva and Mauga’s voices were coming at him from far away. Baptiste took a breath in, trying to stabilize himself, but he felt his knees start to buckle as a rush of heat ran through his body, starting at the pit of his stomach and rapidly cycling through his body.

Baptiste took a step forward to keep himself stable, and in the process he felt the long-forgotten slide of wetness on the back of his legs, his slick immediately soaking into the loose-fitting boxers he’d worn under his armor and uniform. He wasn’t sure how he’d let it get to this point without realizing it, breath coming in heavy and labored as he could feel himself growing hard, confined uncomfortably to the point where he wanted nothing more than to strip off his clothes right there on the beach—

“Hey, buddy. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Baptiste wasn’t sure how he’d zoned out so much that Mauga was able to approach him without him noticing, but as he looked up at Mauga he could see a deep hunger in the larger man’s eyes, and he wobbled, knees buckling once again. This time, Mauga caught him by the shoulders, giving him just enough support to hold him upright.

He could barely bring himself to look up at Mauga, the man’s scent and presence bearing down on him in a way unlike anything Baptiste could remember ever feeling in his life. He could feel his mouth hanging open, eyes barely open as every part of himself felt too hot and too crowded, and eventually he gave up on resisting—why had he been resisting in the first place, he wondered, briefly—before pushing forward into Mauga’s arms, head landing on Mauga’s chestplate.

Even through the armor, Baptiste couldn’t ignore the wild, earthy scent of Mauga surrounding him, the larger man’s musk acting as an aphrodisiac for him, sending him well past what limited conscious thought he had managed to hold onto as his heat got the better of him. 

“Mauga, I—”

“I know.”

Before he had any idea what was going on, Baptiste felt himself lifted off the ground, Mauga bridal carrying him across the beach back toward the resort. In his haze of lust, Baptiste looked up at Mauga’s face. He was met with the wide grin he knew, but those now familiar calculated eyes were boring down at him with a hunger that Baptiste only ever saw from Mauga when he was a hurricane of a man on the battlefield. He could have guessed Mauga was an alpha without thinking about it, but the fire in his eyes as he looked down at Baptiste confirmed beyond any doubt that Mauga could eat him alive.

Ordinarily, Baptiste might worry about that, but in the moment, it sent shivers down his spine and right to his cock.

It took what felt to Baptiste like a lifetime for them to reach their shared hotel room. By the time they’d approached the building, he’d succumbed to babbling about his need, begging Mauga to fuck him multiple times as they approached the resort until he finally slipped two fingers into Baptiste’s mouth to quiet him down. Baptiste had taken to sucking on them in earnest, but that only made him more weak and desperate to be filled.

Though he was in a haze of lust and lack of focus by the time Mauga deposited him onto the hotel room bed, Baptiste managed to frantically toss off his clothes and armor, having to peel his boxers off of his legs because they were completely soaked with his slick. 

Mauga’s heavy armor took longer to remove, and Baptiste was in no position to help him remove it, but when his upper body was finally free, Mauga pulled Baptiste in again, this time planting a powerful, commanding kiss to Baptiste’s lips that immediately caused slick to stream down Baptiste’s legs and onto the floor.

“Mauga, please, please I need it so bad—”

“Soon, buddy. Lemme get out of my armor and then we’ll get this fat alpha cock buried deep inside you just how you need it.”

Baptiste groaned audibly at the mere mention of Mauga’s cock, and would have grabbed for it instinctively if not for the armor still completely covering Mauga’s lower half. Mauga pushed Baptiste back to the bed and then removed the rest of the armor unceremoniously, letting the various pieces fall to the floor until he was down to his own boxers, the fabric tented in a way that barely contained the massive pole between his legs.

“Let’s see how my omega tastes.”

Baptiste wasn’t sure what Mauga meant by that, but a second later his back arched clear off the bed with a loud moan as Mauga pulled Baptiste’s legs apart and gave his slick-drenched hole a few licks with his big tongue, letting out a low rumble of a chuckle that sent shivers up and down Baptiste’s spine.

“You taste good, buddy. You really need an alpha filling you up just right, don’t you?”

Baptiste could barely respond, the few licks that Mauga gave him having sent him down a spiral of pleasure that threatened to overstimulate him in the best way without letting him cum. “Please! I need it, I need you, please just get—”

Mauga went back to rimming Baptiste again, lapping up his slick and pressing his tongue into the slick hole, driving Baptiste to claw at the bed sheets beneath him and squirm desperately, trying to get Mauga’s tongue deeper inside him, trying to sate the fire burning him up inside that wouldn’t go out no matter what he tried to do.

Mauga was clinical, calculated. When he pulled his mouth away from the smaller man’s hole, Baptiste didn’t have the time to notice its absence, because it was quickly replaced by two of Mauga’s thick fingers, pressing in and seeing just how easily Baptiste could be stretched out. 

“Fuck, FUCK, fuck, Mauga, please, I need—NNNGH—you inside me!” Baptiste keened, toes curled and head thrown back in desperation, cock impossibly stiff and spilling pre into a large pool that had formed on his belly in the time since Mauga had set him down on the bed. 

“Not yet, buddy. Gotta make sure you’re ready first.”

Baptiste couldn’t argue, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t see straight with Mauga’s fingers inside him, stretching him out and pressing against his prostate over and over again as he clung to the bed. When Mauga pushed a third finger in, Baptiste yelled so loud that Mauga thought it might be heard even by the dead body out in the safe house down the beach, but Mauga looked up to see Baptiste’s entire body shaking from having an orgasm with his cock completely untouched, cum streaked in his hair, on his face, and along his chest and belly.

Although he’d been made to cum harder than he’d ever experienced in his life, Baptiste had no time to catch his breath. The fire in him didn’t feel quenched at all, and Mauga rubbed a hand along his hole to gather his slick, sending shivers through his body as he heard Mauga lathering up his own dick with Baptiste’s slick.

When Mauga lined his head up with Baptiste’s hole, the breath Baptiste had been taking caught in his throat. If not for the fact that he was in the middle of his heat, he was almost certain that it would be impossible to take the larger alpha inside him, but the combined power of the heat and the slick still soaking his legs meant that he didn’t think about what could go wrong.

“Mauga, please, fuck me! Get it in me, stretch me o—”

Mauga pressed a commanding kiss to Baptiste, reminding the omega of who was in charge as the thick head of his cock slowly but surely sunk into the smaller man, causing Baptiste to let out a loud moan into Mauga’s mouth as he came a second time, his erection still completely untouched in the process as his load sprayed all over his chest and Mauga’s.

“Take it. Take that alpha cock you need, let it fill you like your hole was made for it.”

Baptiste groaned, eyes rolling back as Mauga sank deep into him, struggling to breathe as the alpha’s cock occupied more and more space inside him. With the amount of slick now flooding out of his hole, Baptiste was pretty sure that it  _ was _ made for taking Mauga’s cock, the head finally so far in that he could feel the fire of need inside him being attended to, like starting to scratch at an itch.

Then, Mauga pressed further in.

By the time Mauga had gotten his cock far enough in that Baptiste had taken everything but his massive knot, there was a small but noticeable bulge in Baptiste’s lower gut. Baptiste was staring down at it, slack-jawed, eyes lidded, and fully out of breath. Mauga had noticed it too, and he grinned, letting out a low rumble of a laugh that sent shivers down Baptiste’s spine. He placed a large hand on Baptiste’s gut and started rubbing his own head through the bulge there, pressing his cock into Baptiste’s sensitive inner walls and causing Baptiste to cum untouched a third time, this time all over Mauga’s hand and forearm.

“Heh. You really needed this, didn’t you buddy? How long’s it been since you had an alpha satisfy you like this?”

Baptiste tried to choke out that he’d never been taken like this, even when his heat was dealt with, but before he could get any words out, Mauga pulled out and started thrusting in, and Baptiste lost track of any of his thoughts, seeing stars as he was filled so fast and hard that he couldn’t focus on anything other than the fire inside him being forcefully and effectively dealt with.

“FUCK! Th-There! Please, more, there, yes!” Baptiste babbled, head thrown back as Mauga took him—as Mauga claimed him, he realized after one particularly strong thrust made him cum yet again, still desperately hard and needy despite being pushed well past his usual limits. As Mauga continued to thrust in, harder and faster, then harder and faster still, Baptiste became more aware of the incredible girth of the knot that continued to press against his slick-drenched hole.

The knot became completely impossible to ignore as Mauga’s thrusts slowed in favor of him burying himself in Baptiste, gyrating his hips to grind the edge of it forward bit by bit, centimeter by centimeter. It burned in a way Baptiste couldn’t put words to, stretching him out well past any amount he’d ever been pushed to before. If not for the slick continually gushing out of him in response to Mauga’s constant grinding in, he’d be sure he was going to be split open.

But, despite everything, he felt himself spreading open bit by bit, body somehow accommodating and making room for even more of the alpha— _ his _ alpha, he found himself thinking as Mauga leaned forward, breathing heavy right above Baptiste’s head—until the knot was nearly in to its thickest point. 

Baptiste finally let his instinct have its way and looked up at Mauga, making eye contact for only a moment before tilting his head to the side, exposing the point where his neck and shoulder met. “G-Give it to me. Please. I need it—you. I need you.”

“You got it, Baptiste.”

The weight of Mauga using his name, rather than a casual term he used talking to anyone, was not lost on Baptiste in that moment. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, as Mauga leaned forward and sank his teeth into that spot at the base of Baptiste’s neck, biting down in tandem with his fat knot finally pushing fully into Baptiste, sliding in the rest of the way with a wet, satisfying slap.

He saw stars as he felt Mauga tie him, immediately unleashing the first shot of his load deep inside of Baptiste, followed by what felt like an endless flow of cum sent to douse the fire in his gut. He was so entranced by the feeling of Mauga filling him up that he didn’t realize he was having another orgasm himself until he shot onto his own face, cum landing messily on his nose, mouth, and chin. Baptiste wasn’t sure how long it took Mauga to finish cumming, but he knew that even as Mauga was still cumming, he was rocking back and forth, fat knot stimulating his prostate until Baptiste came again, and blacked out in the midst of it. 

When he woke next, Mauga was still buried inside him, the larger man’s body pressed down onto his own. He wasn’t sure if Mauga was asleep or not, but he knew the knot inside him was still inflated enough that he wasn’t going to be pulling it out any time soon. He noticed that the fire of his heat seemed to have settled some, and then he remembered exposing his neck. He certainly hadn’t planned for that at all, but in the blissful haze of his current state, he wasn’t worried about it.

“Hey buddy,” Mauga said, peering down at him, quiet but jovial. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Baptiste smiled despite himself. “For once, nothing bad.”


End file.
